A travel route between an origin location and a destination location may be determined by a computer system, which may be referred to as a mapping system. A user of a mapping system may desire to see driving directions, such as a list of maneuvers in the travel route and a narrative description of each maneuver to be made. The driving directions may be difficult to comprehend, particularly while attempting to follow the driving directions and drive a vehicle at the same time. For example, it may be difficult to discern the next maneuver which must be taken while driving to a particular location, particularly where the maneuvers are not displayed in a clear and understandable fashion. An overview of the driving directions, such as the interstates and highways included in the travel route, also may be difficult to comprehend based on the narrative description of each maneuver when many maneuvers are included in a travel route. This may occur, for example, when a travel route covers many hundreds of miles and involves traveling on many different interstates and highways.